


Mistaken

by A_halfbakedideainthemiddleofthenight



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Bonsly-says’ idea, M/M, Older Jack, implied previous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_halfbakedideainthemiddleofthenight/pseuds/A_halfbakedideainthemiddleofthenight
Summary: Chase notice he might have catch feelings. lolBonsly-says’ idea
Relationships: Implied Chase Young/Jack Spicer, Jack Spicer/Chase Young, chack - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Mistaken

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this before in an old account and felt like posting it here :D

Chase Young held his breath for ten seconds, then he slowly released it. The painfully downtempo of his breathing was a reminder that control requires time and effort. Chase consistently did breathing exercises, they were part of his morning and night routine. That he was performing them late in the afternoon meant nothing. 

The warlord hid on the shadows like monsters from children’s bedtime stories, and he observes a young man he has grown to call a friend. Jack Spicer, a young mechanical genius, distracted with his work, paces over a metal table.

Jack hums to the loud music that plays while his expert fingers carefully rearrange wires, the ruby gaze focuses on a pattern his mind had formed, but it didn’t exist quite yet. Chase watched him work for over an hour.

Though more than watched, Chase used most of the time to think. The warlord paced around the lab for an hour and steals glances to the young man working every few minutes. 

Yesterday was Jack’s birthday. 

Jack Spicer turned 26, just 11 hours ago. 

Chase assumed that the young man would spend his birthday with him, as he did the year before and the birthday before that one. Chase thought that Jack would spend his birthday with him as he had for the last ten years. But that was not the case this year. He felt oddly cheated after saving the date, planning a special dinner, and picking up a present -only to be told to celebrate another day. 

It had been offputting to be more worried than annoyed by Jack’s request to spend his birthday alone. Chase looks at Jack bob his head to one of his metal songs, and sighs. Jack looks happy.

When Jack first asked to be left alone, Chase assumed that he was suffering from another depressive episode or a ‘mood.’ -Time alone or reduced socialization were Jack’s first warning bells. 

Chase granted Jack’s wishes. He waited a respectable amount of time, ten hours to be exact, and came to visit Jack with the excuse to deliver his present. 

He was surprised to find Jack working on a robot that looks like him. It was a surprise to see Jack not broken for reasons Chase couldn’t understand, Jack’s mood switches with little to none warning but time had taught him that he shouldn’t question it but simply support Jack. Chase liked his self-assigned duty to help Jack.

Chase learned to like being supportive when Jack feels incomplete. Chase likes it when Jack laughs loudly and shamelessly at simple jokes. Chase enjoys when Jack talks until he falls asleep in the living room about his latest invention. Or when Jack cuddles him in his sleep -like a touch deprive puppy. Chase cherishes it when Jack gets drunk and switches languages and subjects like a game of one-man-telephone. 

When everything turns dull and predictable, Jack never fails to please. 

Jack, Chase’s loving and fun friend, made Chase so incredibly happy. And Chase found himself doing whatever he could to return the favor.

The immortal man felt sick and sappy. 

Chase looks at Jack, choosing between colorful cables. 

Of course, he likes Jack, he had been aware of it for a long time. 

They were friends, unlikely but dear friends. But Chase could barely wait to see the Jack every morning or hear about his whereabouts -that was more than a simple 'like.' 

Chase had been hiding in the shadows for over an hour. He has been trying to control his breathing and slow down his heartbeat. 

He was Chase Young, the Heylin prince, and he has a gift to deliver.

Finally, Chase allows his presence to be known. 

It took Jack over ten seconds to notice the intruder, Chase was unhappy that it might be Jack’s best time so far. The young man turns obviously surprised but confused.

“Cha-” Chase holds up his arm, and Jack stops talking and tilts his head.

“I have something to tell you. I need you to listen.” Chase says, and Jack nods.

Chase stares at Jack, and, in response, the young man smiles. He unknowingly encourages Chase to continue. Jack will wait for Chase to be ready to say whatever he has to say. But it was still nerve-wracking seeing the warlord unsure.

Chase walks to the table and looks at the new project Jack was working on. Jack told Chase two months ago that he was scared to die someday; to disappear, to become nothing. The warlord couldn’t understand the fear, but he cared for Jack and offered the young man immortality as one of his servants; he told Jack it would be his 26 birthday present. Jack seemed disturbed by the proposition.  _ I don’t want to be your servant.  _

It had been shocking to see someone reject immortality. Even more shocking to understand that without immortality, Chase will eventually watch Jack die.

Now on the table lay a metal shell of a mannequin, it could be anyone, but the bright red strands of hair half glue to the top left only one suspect.

The metal copy couldn’t compare to Jack. Maybe because Chase was looking at the cold wired inners, but once it was done, no one could tell it was a fake; it would have been some of Jack’s best work. But, alike an outlooker seeing a canvas and paint, Chase could not see the masterpiece in front of him. 

“A copy of you seems dark,” Chase says, unaware of the irony of him saying that.

Jack stays quiet, but he was obviously confused.

Chase feels oddly nervous. Maybe because he didn’t plan to do this, he didn’t expect to feel this way. It was all impulse. But after so many years of Jack holding to his unrequited love, Chase thought he shouldn’t wait.

“I miss you today.” Chase starts, and Jack’s eyes widen almost twice their size. “I miss your presence. I find myself missing at dinner, it gets lonely without you.” Chase continues, and he can’t look at Jack for what comes next. “Sometimes I miss you as soon as I wake up.” He admits and tries to ignore his growing embarrassment; he was a millennium-year-old warrior, not a teenager confronting his crush. 

No, this was much bigger than a crush.

Chase turns to look at Jack, who stands in the middle of the room, stunned and silent.

“I love you.” Chase ends, and he feels his chest fill with something that can’t be air, it felt both too light and heavy at the same time.

A second pass as he waits for an answer.

“Would you like me to pass your message to Master Jack?” Says Jack. Or Jack-2. 

Chase looks at the copy in disbelief. He sees all of it at once: the perfect pale skin new and clear from old scars, the eyes young and light free from the darkness and bitterness, and the patience submissive stand. Chase’s embarrassment was too much, and his frustration burns high. Chase furiously puts his hands on the copy’s head -it was cold, and it felt weirdly hard. Then he twists it.

The sound of metal bending until it breaks, cables ripping, electricity zigzagging, sparks and buzzes, and a door opening.

Jack stares from the door frame. His masterpiece broken; the body stays standing miraculously until Chase kicks it against the table where it proceeds to catch fire. Jack hugs himself tightly, and he feels the cold drops of his wet hair fall on the back of his neck. A perfect copy of Jack’s head was almost intact between Chase’s hands. The end of the neck showcase the cables and tubes, and the red eyes were still alive just oddly still. 

“Chase?” Jack asks, touching/protecting his own neck out of reflex.

“...Sorry, I thought it was the real you” Chase says, feeling emotionally exhausted.

“Oh,” Jack says, and very slowly, steps back and closes the door. 


End file.
